


two against all

by thedrugdealingshark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrugdealingshark/pseuds/thedrugdealingshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Set after Wrestlemania 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	two against all

**Author's Note:**

> *Set after Wrestlemania 2015

Tonight’s the night. That air of restlessness that hangs around before a match is suffocating in Roman’s locker room. Within another hour, either Roman will or won’t be the new WWE Heavyweight Champion of the World. It’s a lot to take in with such a little amount of time.

Roman fidgets, trying every way in the world to calm himself. In that moment, unexpectedly, he’s reminded of Dean - how Dean would pace back and forth across the locker room that he shared with Roman and Seth before one of their matches. 

The memory leaves with a pang of guilt that Roman has trouble swallowing. 

There’s a knock on his locker room door and Roman announces that it’s open, and he’s a little surprised to see Daniel Bryan step in. Roman can’t decide if he’s happy to see him or not. 

“Hey, good luck with your match tonight,” Daniel makes the effort to stop by Roman’s locker room for no reason at all other than to wish him luck. The man really couldn’t get any more amicable. Roman was surprised their friendship hadn’t faded back into the strangers-bound-together-by-work phase that it lingered in for so long. 

Roman admires Daniel for being such a good sport about his title shot, he really does, and once again, it goes to show that a good percentage of the locker room is only half the man Daniel Bryan is. It’s something to be respected, and respect is a minuscule description of how Roman actually feels towards Daniel. 

Daniel has his own title match to worry about tonight, against Dean and a few of the others. Roman had told Dean he’d be watching, but kept who he was hoping to win in the back of his mind. Safely locked away so nobody could find it. 

Daniel wishes him luck with bright eyes, a smile, and a friendly pat on the back, like he’s actually rooting for him to win over Lesnar, and Roman knows that he actually is. Maybe if he keeps this in mind, Roman will be able to compete twice as hard. 

For him and for Daniel. Two against all. 

It’s easy to underestimate Daniel’s loyalty, especially when you’ve been in this business long enough, where you’re constantly having to watch your back. An actual friend is a very rare thing, somebody you can trust is even more uncommon. You’re thrown into this business with the mindset that you can trust nobody, not even your tag team partners. Roman learned that the hard way, and ever since then, it’s been hard to trust so easily. 

But, Roman trusts Daniel, there’s not a doubt in his mind to it. 

“Thanks, man,” Roman throws a smile in Daniel’s direction to let him know he appreciates it. Ever since the Shield “disbanded”, there’s nobody (except Dean on the occasion that he’s actually around) to wish him luck anymore. Someone that actually wants you to win as badly as you do, that’s another rarity. 

“Are you nervous?” Daniel sits down beside him, and he’s not prying or trying to unearth Roman’s weaknesses, but he’s genuinely concerned, and Roman knows all this. Because he knows Daniel, and he trusts Daniel, and he respects Daniel. 

Roman breathes out a sigh. “I don’t know - a little, I guess,” 

Talking to Daniel is easier than it is out there. Out there, you’ve gotta maintain some fearless image that is totally unrealistic. Everyone has their doubts. Everyone makes their mistakes. But, out there, when you’re on camera and you’re exposed to the entire world, you’ve gotta squash it all down and be nothing other than confident. 

Understandably, it gets hard sometimes. 

“You can take him,” Daniel reaches out and gives Roman an assuring pat on the knee. He lets his hand linger there, squeezing before retrieving it and Roman’s smiling. It seems like so long since he actually has smiled. “I have faith in you,” 

Roman laughs, more humorless than not. “At least someone does,” 

“Hey,” Daniel bends slightly, meeting with Roman’s gaze that he’s been keeping on the ground for the last passing moments. His hand goes back to Roman’s knee. “You don’t listen to what they have to say,” He’s referring to the WWE Universe and their other coworkers, and it’s odd for someone to actually say that for a change. “You’ve got nothing to prove to anybody, but yourself. Win that belt for _you_ , not them.” 

Roman’s smiling again. “You’re right,” 

Daniel waits for this confirmation before straightening up. “I know I am,” His hand disappears again, along with the warmth that came from it. “You go out there, and you kick his ass until you’re the new champion.” 

Roman’s had pep-talks before, but there’s something so motivating about Daniel’s that it makes Roman want to fight until he can’t see straight. Fight until he simply can’t, and then fight some more. 

Daniel hugs him before he leaves, and Roman assumes it to be some left over instinct from his therapy days with Kane, and he finds himself responding to it. He wraps his arms around Daniel’s small body and lets himself fall into the embrace. Roman finds it to be as easy as breathing. Daniel pulls away, flashing him another hopeful grin and he’s gone. 

Suddenly, Roman’s more prepared for this match than he has been his entire life. 

\- - - - - 

After being released from the trainers, Roman returns to his locker room, frustrated and defeated. Brock had put up quite the fight, and in the end, Roman found it hard enough bypassing him, but as soon as they were both beaten and exhausted, that’s when Seth shows up. 

Of course. 

Seth cashes in and wins. 

Disappointment is still heavily vibrating from within Roman’s very core, but still, he has an appearance to maintain. He can’t let the world know this failed opportunity got to him any more than they assume. 

Roman simply has to pick himself up and try again. He can and he will. 

When he’s within the confines of his own locker room, away from prying eyes, Roman allows himself to breathe. He’ll get another chance eventually, his time isn’t up. 

But, now, much to his dismay, Roman’s finding it a little difficult to be so optimistic. 

He almost doesn’t even hear the knock at his locker room door. 

At first, he thinks it might be Seth Rollins stopping by to gloat, but if the man had any sense in the world, he’d wanna get as far away from the arena and Brock Lesnar as possible. 

Part of him hopes Brock Lesnar rips Seth to shreds, anxious to see Brock finally get his hands on him...no, all of him hopes to see this. One hundred percent. Seth Rollins deserves anything that’s thrown at him. 

Roman hesitates to open the door, just sitting there, eyes narrowed, waiting for Seth’s snarky voice on the other side. Instead, he hears a muffled, “Roman? You in there?” and he recognizes Daniel Bryan’s voice immediately. 

He opens the door to the new Intercontinental Champion, title slung proudly over his shoulder, and victory still shining brightly in his eyes. 

Roman’s happy for Daniel. After all that’s happened to him, he finally got a moment of victory. It’s his turn to smile in the face of defeat. And he does, for Daniel. 

“Congratulations,” is the first thing Roman says to him. 

“Thanks,” Daniel says. A moment of tension filled silence passes through and then: “Sorry about your match. Really.” 

Roman almost dismisses the whole thing, telling Daniel it's alright and pretending everything's fine. But, it's not. It's really not, and Roman is relieved to take off the mask he's been wearing for the past hour. 

Instead, he sighs, deflated, and steps aside to allow Daniel entry into his locker room. Daniel steps inside without even hesitating and Roman closes the door behind him. 

"This doesn't make you any less of a competitor," Daniel says automatically. Somehow, Roman doubts that. "if Seth hadn't cashed in, you would've had him." 

“Easy for you to say,” Roman’s trying to sound as un-bitter about it as he can, but he’s finding it hard to see how Daniel could sympathize with him given the circumstances. “you won your title, nobody cheated you out of it.” 

Daniel’s mouth twitches into a frown. “Maybe not this time, but that doesn’t mean it hasn’t happened to me before.” 

Oh. Right. 

It’s enough to make Roman regret his words and he’s got an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Daniel continues. “I know how you feel, man,” the understanding quality is back within his tone. “and what happened with Seth - it’s a tough break, but it doesn’t define you as a person.” 

Daniel’s right, Roman knows he’s right. 

He knows Daniel’s just trying to be there for him, so he lets himself relax. He lets Daniel’s words settle in, and little by little, he can feel the hope seeping its way back into his system. 

“You’re a great competitor, Roman,” Daniel’s hand is on Roman’s shoulder, a comforting gesture that he allows himself to lean into. “and don’t let Brock Lesnar, or Paul Heyman, or Seth Rollins, or anybody tell you any different.” 

It’s weird, though, how strong Roman used to pride himself into being. Especially during the Shield days. While Seth was the glue holding the stable together, he was the foundation. The steady base that was immune to everything in the world. 

Maybe Dean wasn’t the only one affected by the Shield’s separation, after all. 

Roman’s got his eyes on the floor, lost within his own mind until he’s finally surfaced, and he spares a glance over at Daniel. His hand still grips at Roman’s shoulder, warm and consoling, and Roman allows the mask to slip even further. 

“Thanks,” Roman says. 

Daniel, with the sympathetic frown still etched into his features, grabs Roman into another hug. His hands snake over his shoulders to clutch into fabric of his shirt, and just as before, Roman hugs him back with all the force left in his body. 

He’s been hugged more in one day than he has in months, and Roman finds himself appreciating it. 

Roman allows himself to linger in Daniel’s grasp for as long as he can before Daniel’s pulling away, and while they’re not touching anymore, they’re still within each other’s grasp. 

“No problem,” Daniel breaks the not-so uncomfortable silence that’s settled between them. “it’s what friends are for, right?” 

Friends. He and Daniel are friends. It’s weird to think about, it’s strange to think that Roman has a friend outside of Dean’s comfortable list trusties, a non-related friend that’s not basically Dean and Dean only. 

But, it’s true. Come to think of it, he and Daniel have been friends for a while now. 

“Right,” says Roman, and the silence settles again. 

They still linger within each other’s space and Daniel looks like he’s on the verge of saying something, but keeps deciding to not say it at the last minute. His gaze keeps noticeably flickering down at Roman’s lips and then back up again. 

And like fitting the last peice of the puzzle in place, Roman figures it out. 

Maybe their friendship was just an illusion after all, hiding their true intentions from the very start. 

Daniel takes a step forward, testing the waters, and Roman’s itching to put his arms around him once more. Roman doesn’t move, though, just stands as steady as a rock as Daniel drifts towards him step by step. 

He waits with receding patience as the other man boosts himself up and grazes against his lips. 

He lets Daniel kiss him. 

It’s not the best kiss Roman’s ever had, it’s clumsy and hurried and desperate, like the two of them are just now realizing how long they’d been without air until they finally inhale. 

But, it’s also one the best kisses Roman’s had. 

It’s confusing: being with Daniel, kissing Daniel, but it’s something Roman’s willing to figure out within time. 

Daniel’s hands are back on Roman’s shoulders and Roman’s move to grasp at Daniel’s sides. Fingers clutching into Roman’s shirt pulls them that much closer, and he’s grateful for the added contact. 

Their feet start moving on their own accord and suddenly, Roman’s pinning Daniel up against one of the walls of his locker room, but the two of them never miss a beat. A soft grunt escapes Daniel’s mouth at the contact, and to Roman, the sound travels south. His head is spinning, every inch of him is aching to get more, to touch more of Daniel. 

It’s weird, but Roman likes it. He likes the way Daniel leans up into the kiss. He likes the way Daniel’s beard tickles against his skin. He likes the way Daniel’s smaller body feels encased in his arms. 

He likes Daniel. More than he probably realizes. 

\- - - - - 

“Yes...” 

The Intercontinental Championship is draped carefully over one of the chairs in the hotel room, along beside the empty space where the World Heavyweight Championship should be. Roman’s willing to let it slip to the back of his mind, after all, he’s been bitter enough about it for one night. 

“Yes...” 

They’d ended up back in Roman’s hotel room. 

Roman, with his back up against the headboard of the bed, and Daniel straddling his hips, grinding into every thrust. It was more or less the calm after a storm, the one sedative moment they’d experienced all night. 

“Yes...” 

Daniel’s expression is somewhere between overwhelmed and focused, gasping out the word with every movement. At this point, Roman’s not even thinking about the Heavyweight Championship or Seth Rollins. It’s pushed to the back of his brain, saved to be brooded over another day. 

“Yes...” 

It was fitting that particular word was the only one whispered between them in the darkness. 

Roman’s face is tucked against Daniel’s neck, dotting kisses along the exposed flesh whenever he feels it’s necessary. Daniel’s now switched to making unintelligible sounds, ones that are purely sexual, and each one sets Roman’s nerves on fire. 

It doesn’t feel as strange anymore, mostly because it’s Daniel, and how he can just make this all feel like they were meant to do it. Maybe they were, it wouldn’t surprise Roman. 

Daniel’s fingernails are digging into Roman’s shoulders again, but harsher this time, to the point where it stings, but Roman’s nowhere near complaining. He’s far too concerned with Daniel, and Daniel’s body, and the sounds Daniel makes when he pushes into him. 

It doesn’t take much to bring Daniel off, and he’s making sounds that Roman didn’t think was possible, but it’s enough to send Roman tumbling down after him. His face is still pressed against Daniel’s skin and he pants out a chuckle against the flesh. Hot and unsteadied. 

Their bodies are sticky with sweat, both struggling to catch their breath, and Daniel lets his head fall forward against Roman’s chest. Tangled up within each other, never wanting to get untangled. The moment closer to any form of perfection Roman’s ever experienced before. 

It’s quiet, save the sounds of their breaths mingling together in one big, exhausted noise. Roman can’t even think of anything to say, afraid that the slightest change would shatter the moment, and he selfishly wants to live within it forever. 

“Is something going on between us?” Daniel mutters the words out against Roman’s chest. It’s more of an accusal than it is a question, and yet the moment remains. 

They both know that something is most definitely going on between them, an unspoken reality that Daniel chooses now to form into words. What is unknown is what exactly the thing is, whether it be love or strong fondness or respect, but Roman still answers him. 

“Yeah,” Roman doesn’t even realize he’s smiling. “I think there is.” 

“Good,” Daniel says, and he sounds exhausted, but Roman can it hear in his voice that he’s smiling too. 

While it may not happen tomorrow or anywhere in the near future, Roman finds himself eagerly awaiting for love to destroy him yet again.


End file.
